Event d'été forum MHA
by PandoraO
Summary: Petits textes basés sur différents thèmes du forum MHA!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenu dans ce recueil ou je posterais exclusivement mes petits écrits pour l'event d'été du fofo, mais d'abord... Je vous dois quelques excuses pour mon absence quelque peu... longue il est vrai sur ma fiction principale. Certains événements et obligations ont fait que j'ai dû la mettre en pause mais je vous promets de revenir très bientôt avec la suite _(de toute façon si je le fais pas je vais me faire frapper par mon beta x))._

Donc voici mon premier texte qui je l'espère vous plaira, il est assez court c'est vrai mais je suis sortie de ma zone de confort et mine de rien ça m'a bien plu ! Ca a été difficile car le thème pouvait s'interpréter de différentes manières mais c'est celle ci qui m'a le plus plu, et il à fallut que je réfléchisse un certain temps pour réussir a rendre ce que je voulais mais je suis assez fière de moi !

Enfin un grand voire même immense merci a mon beta préféré Witcher qui pour le coup m'a donné le gros de l'histoire et m'a énormément aiguillée dans mon récit pour le rendre plus vraie que nature ! Je suis contente d'avoir créer quelque chose dans son style et qu'en plus il l'ai beaucoup apprécié !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ce jour là nous étions mercredi, et comme tous les mercredis depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans, les Bakugo se retrouvaient en famille pour partager des plats à emporter venant de leur restaurant préféré. Mais celui-ci était particulier, Katsuki était sorti en retard du travail à cause d'une augmentation anormale de la criminalité ces dernières semaines. Alors après avoir travaillé deux heures de plus que prévu, il envoya un sms rapide à ses parents pour les prévenir de son retard et leur confirmé qu'il amènerait bien à manger. Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ne s'attarda pas trop. Il passa donc rapidement récupérer les plats qu'il avait commandés au préalable depuis son bureau. Car oui depuis UA il c'était passé quasiment 5 ans, il avait été diplômé comme bon nombre de ses camarades et travaillait maintenant dans la même agence que Endeavor, malgré quelques divergences d'opinions ils parvenaient généralement à toujours trouver un point d'entente. Il aimait son travail, mais détestait rester derrière un bureau ce qui heureusement était rare ces derniers temps. Il avait gardé contact avec ses amis les plus proches, certains étaient rester dans la branche de Héros, d'autres avant totalement bifurqué mais avaient trouvé leur voie.

Katsuki marchait rapidement, il savait très bien qu'encore quelques minutes de retard et sa mère allait lui passer le savon de sa vie surtout si ses nouilles arrivaient froides. arrivé devant leur pavillon en banlieue Katsuki s'arrêta avant de poser la main sur la poignée. La porte était entrouverte, chose peu habituelle chez eux mais ils avaient peut être dû oublier de la fermer. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci  
-Oi ! Les vieux ?  
Aucun bruit  
-Oh vous êtes là ?  
Toujours rien  
-Pas la peine de faire la gueule je l'ai votre bouffe !  
Il avançait progressivement dans le couloir, malgré tous une certaine angoisse le saisit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses parents et encore moins de sa mère de feindre l'ignorance. Arrivée au milieu du couloir de son avancée lente mais régulière, au sol se distinguaient des gouttes, et des taches, d'abord petites, mais pour autant il n'arrivait pas à avancer plus vite, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas a quoi correspondaient ces taches.  
-La vieille faudrait vraiment faire le ménage c'est degueulasse ici !  
Toujours rien, l'inquiétude grandissait en lui, rien dans cette situation n'était normal, absolument rien, mais trop inquiet et méfiant d'une mauvaise blague de ses parents sa vitesse n'augmentait pas  
-Bon c'était drôle un moment mais là vous me cassez les couilles et j'ai la dalle !  
Le vide.  
Sa tension montait au fur et à mesure de ses pas, et des taches et des gouttes qui grandissaient au sol, plus il avançait plus ces taches et ces gouttes devenaient grosses, son coeur se mit à palpiter, malgré tout le courage qui le caractérisait généralement là il n'en avait plus. La peur le prit aux tripes, ce couloir lui parut si long, si difficile à parcourir.  
Avançant encore et encore et encore, ce qui se trouvait au sol devenait de plus en plus reconnaissable et toujours plus gros, il arrivait avec beaucoup de sueur et une terrible peur au ventre devant la porte du salon, sous celle-ci filtraient d'énormes flaques rouge et aqueuse. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir cette porte, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. Mais dans une dernière once de courage et d'espoir il ouvrit péniblement cette porte. Son regard s'attarda sur le sol, ce sol d'habitude si propre dû à une mère maniaque. Ce n'était plus des gouttes, ce n'était plus des taches, ce n'était plus des flaques.  
C'était une mare, une mare de sang où au milieu, gisaient ses parents.  
Il lâcha le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains. D'abord sous le choc il ne sut pas comment réagir, il s'approcha toujours lentement de leurs corps comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien mort. les secoua légèrement dans une tentative désespérée de les voir se réveiller. Mais rien n'y faisait, les yeux exorbités, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Qu'était il censé faire maintenant ? Il contemplait cet atroce spectacle, celui qui venait de ruiner sa vie, quand en une fraction de seconde et après une seule et unique larme roulant sur sa joue qui vint s'écraser au milieu de cette mare, son visage changea, toute tristesse disparue, remplacer par une profonde haine et une colère indéfinissable.  
On avait osé toucher à ses parents. Ils allaient le regretter. Katsuki une haine viscérale collée au visage courut vers la sortie laissant les corps à leur place. Sa course fut si rapide qu'en un quart de seconde il était dehors, et à ce moment la il hurla, il hurla à en perdre haleine, à tel point qu'il fit s'envoler les oiseaux autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal que ça, rien au monde ne saurait le rendre plus triste.  
Le silence revint progressivement, Katsuki tête baissée entre les mains ne savait plus quoi faire, pourtant héros à plein temps il avait oublié les procédures.  
Puis au loin, comme un appel a la haine, Katsuki entendait résonner quelque chose, ne distinguant pas bien il releva la tête et la tourna lentement vers l'horizon.  
Au loin résonnait un rire. Le plus sinistre et le plus macabre des rires qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.  
Le chef de la ligue riait aux éclats

* * *

Merci a tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon humble et court écrit qui j'espère vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir surtout lorsque l'on sort de sa zone de confort, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !  
Et on se retrouve très vite ou pour un nouvel écrit de l'event ou pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous ! Voici mon deuxième OS sur les thèmes imposés ! Je dois avouer que celui la m'a beaucoup plu ! Certes je retourne dans ma zone de confort mais quel bonheur que de pouvoir écrire quelque chose comme ça en grande romantique que je suis !  
Du coup désolée c'est un autre OS qui sort avant le prochain chapitre mais sachez que je m'y attèlerais dès que les OS seront terminés ! En attendant j'espère que vous profitez bien de mes petits textes et qu'ils vous plaisent !

Réponse aux reviews:

**Hatsu**:Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Malgré tout je suis contente d'avoir créé de la surprise chez toi, même si ce n'est pas un genre dans lequel j'excelle je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Oui avec wiwi nous avons décidé de Switch un coup mais comme tu peux le voir pas pour très longtemps x). Comme je te l'ai dit je voulais prendre le thème a contre pied et je suis vraiment fière d'avoir étonné ! Encore merci pour ta review :D

**Rei**:Merci a toi aussi pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je pense que le plus gratifiant pour moi c'est le fait que tu ai trouvé ça trop court et espéré une suite car ça te faisait penser a un prologue, c'est pour moi la plus belle des récompenses ! Maintenant je m'excuse car non je ne ferais pas de suite, je ne suis pas très fan de Katsuki c'étais un test pour moi mais je suis contente de l'accueil ! Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir empêchée de dormir x). En tout cas encore merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui la !

Maintenant un grand merci a mon Witcher, beta de qualité qui a tellement aimé cet OS qu'il n'avait absolument rien a redire, donc j'en suis pas peu fière, mais surtout merci a lui de me pousser chaque jours a faire de mon mieux !

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D (à savoir que si vous voulez la suite de cet OS je vous invite a aller lire le deuxième OS de Witcher car oui nous les avons relié !)

* * *

C'était un magnifique jour d'hiver, la fraicheur caractéristique, la neige, tout était présent pour ce superbe événement. Ochaco s'activait dans cette somptueuse salle de réception décorée de fleur, de nappes blanche, de rubans et autres froufrous pouvant symboliser aussi bien l'amour que l'élégance. Les couleurs préalablement choisi d'un bleu vert et de blanc mélangeait parfaitement les deux personnalités des mariés comme pour symboliser qu'ils ne faisaient dorénavant plus qu'un, ce que Ochaco considérait déjà comme exact au vu de l'amour et de la complicité qui les unissaient. Cette salle était parfaite, ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens et avaient loué un châteaux digne de ce nom, aménageant plusieurs salles avec différents thèmes et quelques salons ça et la. Cela n'avait pas été une mince a faire pour Ochaco mais elle avait relevé le défis avec plaisir, ils lui avaient fait pleinement confiance et elle n'en était que plus reconnaissante. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que tout était en place et prêt pour l'arrivée des invités, elle passa rapidement voir l'autel s'assurer que ses instructions avaient été scrupuleusement respecté. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entra et que tout était prêt en temps et en heure. Elle avança doucement entre les rangées de chaises tout en caressant du bout des doigts les fleurs déposées aux extrémités de celles-ci. Elles étaient fraiches et encore belles comme le jour, leur odeur embaumait la pièce d'effluve romantique. Ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle posa ceux-ci sur l'arche conçut pour l'occasion ou se tiendrait les mariés et le prêtre. Fait lui aussi de fleurs et de feuilles dans un arrondis parfait, elle se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir mieux que celui-ci, il était parfait, de la taille à la couleur tout était parfait. Elle traîna un peu dans la salle avant de ce décider à rejoindre son meilleur ami.  
Sur le chemin jusqu'a son lieu de préparation, elle pensa avec nostalgie à l'époque ou Izuku, son meilleur ami avait enfin avoué ses sentiments a son futur compagnon, Tenya Iida. Tout c'était passé très vite, Izuku poussé par les filles avait décidé d'aller espionner les autres garçons pendant leur entrainement. Cachés derrière une énorme pile de matelas, certaines n'hésitaient pas a prendre des photos. A cette époque la Ochaco en pinçait pour Izuku mais il lui avait avoué quelques temps plus tard qu'il préférait les hommes. Déçus mais très heureuse pour ami elle se mit alors en tête de l'aider dans sa quête de l'amour, et ils avaient finit par réussir. Pendant cette séance matage en tout impunité Izuku n'avait cessé de rougir et de lancer des regards fiévreux en direction de Tenya faisant des abdos torse nue. Alors pris d'un courage inattendu il se leva les poings serrés  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Deku on va se faire repérer ! Chuchota Mina  
-Il faut que je parle a Tenya !  
Toutes les filles se lancèrent un regard entendu, elles avaient compris et avaient sorti les pompons d'encouragement  
-Courage Deku !  
-C'est pas pire que de botter le cul à Shigaraki !  
-Oh si…. dit il effrayé ce qui fit ricaner les filles  
Izuku sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit d'un pas décidé Tenya et Shoto qui s'entrainaient ensemble.  
-Oh Izuku tu as décidé de te joindre à nous ! J'ai de nouveaux exercices a te montrer si tu veux ! Dit Tenya enthousiaste  
-Euh merci… mais…  
-Aller assieds toi !  
-Non mais je !  
Tenya l'attrapa de force par la main et dans sa course le fit trébucher tout en tombant sur lui… la salle avait retenu son souffle, tous fixait la scène. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Heureusement aucun professeur en vue pour les séparer. Les secondes parurent des minutes, les minutes des heures. ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux rougissant sans oser faire quoique ce soit, pas même se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre. Les filles assistant a cette scène surréaliste se mirent a prier pour un miracle tout en se tenant les mains. Allaient-ils tous a assister au premier baiser de ce couple tant attendu ? C'est alors que dans un mouvement empli de courage et d'excitation, Izuku déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Tenya mais se retira aussi sec tout en fermant les yeux de peur de sa réaction. Tenya attendri par ce geste et déjà sous le charme depuis longtemps déposa a son tour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné au vert fermant toujours les yeux qu'il rouvrit aussi rond de surprise. C'est a ce moment la que tous se décidèrent a hurler et sauter de joie pour ce baiser tant attendu.  
Ochaco sourit, ce moment avait été aussi beau que stressant, il était temps maintenant de concrétiser leur amour. Arrivant devant la chambre de son meilleur ami elle frappa deux fois et entra.  
-Deku ? Tu es prêt ?  
Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Deku, son meilleur ami vêtu d'un sublime costume noir et d'un noeud papillon, instinctivement ils se remplirent de larmes. Il était sublime. Son corps sculpté moulé à la perfection dans se costume sur mesure ne pourrait que rendre la nuit de noce plus palpitante.  
-Tu es… merveilleux !  
-Merci…  
-Ca va aller, tout est prêt, la salle, l'autel tout, tu n'as rien a penser à part à tes voeux !  
-Figure toi que c'est ce qui me stress le plus…  
-Izuku… je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Si cela vient de ton coeur cela ne peut que lui plaire  
-Tu penses ?  
-Comment peux tu en douter une seconde !  
-C'est vrai… toi aussi tu es très belle d'ailleurs  
-Pas autant que toi ! Allez on y va c'est l'heure !  
-Je te suis…  
Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'autel se fut en silence, elle ne voulait pas le stresser d'avantage d'autant plus qu'il était concentré sur ses voeux de mariage. Une fois devant les portes Izuku ce mit a trembler comme une feuille mais ne se défila pas pour autant, il était temps pour lui d'épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il rejoignit sa maman tandis qu'Ochaco prenait place près de l'autel. Tenya était déjà présent, lui aussi portait un costume mais cette fois-ci il était blanc. Les deux hommes avaient tout pour plaire, exceptionnellement Tenya avait décidé de porter des lentilles afin de ne pas être dérangé lors du baiser, Ochaco saluait ce choix, il était encore plus beau sans lunette. Lui aussi tremblait comme une feuille en attendant son aimé. Il fixait ses chaussures lorsque la marche nuptiale résonna dans l'église, il releva précipitamment la tête comme si il ne voulait rien rater. A peine Izuku avait il mit un pied dans la pièce que Tenya retint son souffle comme subjugué par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il n'avait dieu que pour lui et seulement lui… Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il réussit a retenir une grosse majorité de larmes bien que l'une d'entre elles avaient déjà roulé le long de sa joue. Izuku arriva enfin a sa hauteur et tout deux échangèrent un regard tendre et remplis d'amour.  
La cérémonie commença et plus le temps passait plus les deux mariés étaient nerveux, ce qui se comprenait dire ses voeux devant tout une ribambelle de gens qui vous connaissent n'est pas mince a faire. Pourtant lorsque ce fut le moment, c'est Tenya qui se lança en premier, parlant de son premier amour, des sentiments qu'il découvrait au fur et a mesure des années qui passe, de l'envie de le protéger envers et contre tous. Ce magnifique monologue émue toute l'assemblée et Izuku ne savait pas retenir ses larmes. Puis après un temps de calme et des je t'aime a la pelle il commença:  
« Tenya, depuis que je suis petit je rêve d'être un héros, je n'avais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que pendant mon apprentissage je ferais la connaissance de la personne qui va marquer du plus profond ma vie et mon être. J'étais persuadé de me consacrer a mes études et de ne me laisser distraire par aucune chose, mais avec le temps j'ai appris que nous ne pouvons pas avancer sans amis, sans équipe, sans soutien tout simplement. Tu as été tout ça pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui et ce depuis maintenant 6 ans tu es bien plus. Mon ami, mon amant et dans quelques minutes mon mari. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour la patience dont tu as fait preuve face a ma timidité, et pour tout l'amour que tu m'apportes chaque jour. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je suis sûr d'une chose, la seule personne avec qui je veux finir mes jours, c'est toi et à présent je le sais, je n'ai pas envie d'être un héros, j'ai envie d'être ton héros. Je t'aime.»  
Des reniflements de part et d'autres de la salle résonnèrent, ces voeux aussi beaux que romantiques Izuku les lui avait dit droit dans les yeux sans trembler, et avec toute la sincérité dont il savait faire preuve et personne a n'en point douter ne remettrait en doute son amour pour lui.  
La cérémonie se finit alors sur cette touche de douceur et tous rejoignirent la salle pour la fête, Ochaco reçut énormément de félicitation pour son travail et les mariés avaient été les premiers a la serrer dans leur bras. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle pensa qu'un avenir sans nuage se profilait a l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà, merci a tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review je la lirais et y répondrais avec plaisir ! :D


End file.
